


I Was Swallowed By The Ocean During A Particularly Bad Typhoon, And To Save My Life I Had To Promise To Become A Mer-Maid!?

by Taxouck



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Maids, Male-to-Female Transformation, Trans-Affirming Physical Transformation, Transformation, Transgender, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taxouck/pseuds/Taxouck
Summary: Daniel was dying. He'd been swept up by a gigantic wave and hit his head against a cliff. From beneath the water someone came up to him and, waving a contract in his face, promised to save his life in exchange for him to become their maid for a while. Their mermaid maid. In their situation, wouldn't you end up signing it? Daniel did. Plus, he had a tad of experience with an aspect of that deal.





	1. Hello Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! As promised, here's a second story. Once more it's closer to a 16+ deal than an adult one. Have fun reading!
> 
> This first chapter was written on August 2nd 2018.

"Uuurgh..." His cheeks red, Daniel groaned. He was tugging on the bottom of his outfit while bringing a silver platter of small crustaceans to his quote-unquote savior. "Why'd you make the skirt on that thing so small *and* frilly?"  
"Well," his mistress answered, "I wouldn't have made that deal if I wasn't expecting occasions to make a cutie like you totally embarrassed." She slouched backwards in her throne, her dark hair squishing against its marble, and she moved her curled tail atop the sculpted stone slab that was centerpiece of the room. It infuriated him greatly.  
"Tail off the table!" He pushed it back to the ground and dropped the plate in front of her seat, then hugged the tray in frustration. The seahorse-lady was salivating.  
"Oh my, is this all for me?" she joked. "What a talented cook I got myself!"  
"All I did was remove a few shells here and there..." he mumbled, looking away and idly scratching his cheek. Ah, yes, he'd forgotten about his new gills located there.

In fact, there were other elements of his new anatomy he still hadn't fully adapted to. He had immense trouble staying leveled, forced to regularly flick his neon blue tail downwards just to stop himself from constantly sinking. Letting his fin touch the ground didn't feel comfortable, so he had to do this micromanaging of his height instead. His vision kept bobbing up and down because of this, which was adding to his already high frustration.  
Even his top half hasn't kept much of his precedent form. Sure, it was still mostly human, except for the gills and fins on each side of his head. The fins had no practical purpose and served only to make him look a bit cuter despite his lack of ears - his audition now taken care of by little holes covering the sides of his torso and arms, that also did much more. He could feel all kinds of vibrations and movements in the water through these. His hair had gone red and now easily reached his backside... And, of course, hidden beneath his black puffy dress and frilly apron, were his new, unmistakably feminine curves. Complete with breasts and everything. Urgh, he shouldn't have thought about that again, he didn't need to be even more livid.

So instead, he stood (mostly) still next to his new owner, waiting for her to finish devouring her dinner. Her lack of table manners was incredible, for someone so... presumably rich and magical. After all she did kind of save his life yesterday... At a cost, sure, but back then he really thought himself a goner when the traffic barrier gave in to the weather and he fell off that cliff. Did she had to change his body to save him, or was that part of the payment? He didn't know.  
And now he was ruminating once again on that contract he had signed in exchange for his life. He was to be her maid for a time, then he'd be released back into the human world. There was so much that was vague about this, that he hadn't had the strength to clarify when he had been clinging to his last few breaths.

"How long do I have to be your maid for?" He asked timidly.  
"Until I am satisfied with your service." His mistress answered, grabbing her napkin and elegantly cleaning away whatever was stuck around her lips, as if it made up for her inordinate messiness moments earlier.  
His cheeks went red with frustration again. "And how long will *that* take?"  
She shrugged and put her tail back on the table, picking away at a bit of shrimp stuck between her teeth. He quickly grabbed the plate and brought it to the kitchen, before hurryingly returning to this room, not done with the conversation.  
"So I'm just... supposed to continue doing this for whatever time you feel like to maybe one day get back out to my family?" He asked with contained indignation, doing his best to not stray too far from his role as a servant.  
His mistress chuckled and crossed her arms. "What family? Don't think I don't know anything about you, Daniel. You haven't talked to them for years."  
His blood ran cold. "You've been spying on me for how long!?" He shouted.  
"What, did you think I just saved you because you happened to be the one on the brink of death? I've had my eyes on you for quite a while."  
"...How much exactly do you know?" he enquired with muffled panic.  
"Everything you did when you were near coasts, including in your home. You weren't a very nomadic person, you know that?"  
Daniel huffed, his cheeks reddening again. After all he did get out of town every once in a while, to go to conventions. "Anyway, family, whatever, but what about my friends? You can't expect me to just not contact them at all or something?"  
She rolled her eyes and smiled. "We have a computer in one of the back rooms. And internet. I'm sure your cosplay forum friends will love to receive news from you."  
He blushed and covered his mouth with his hands. Of course she'd know! She must've seen him work on so many costumes when he was at home! And, that meant, including... Oh no.  
She stretched and stood up, propelling herself towards him with confidence. She leaned forward and booped him on the nose. "Aaah, you're so cuuute! And your act looks so natural!"  
Yeah. She knew. He'd always been one to fully immerse in the roles he took... So she knew he'd picked up all these feminine mannerisms when crossplaying. And in this body, one more role to fill, they were coming out again.

He took a deep breath and dropped his hands off his face, before pointing accusingly at his mistress. "For the record, I am *not* a girl!" He stated, and felt his blush redden further. He hoped she didn't notice.  
She immediately noticed. Crossing her hands, she leaned towards him again, though from the side this time. "Are you suuuure?" She harbored a kind of incredulous and mean smile on her face.  
He knew what she meant. He felt like he was supposed to say how she was wrong and, come on, he's kinda supposed to know himself better than she does, but he just ended up dropping his shoulders and hugging his torso in embarrassment. "Look, I've... already asked myself that question, okay?" He glanced away, trying to hide the tears swelling up. "It's... It's just a hobby." That topic always brought difficult feelings.  
"Hey hey," started his mistress as she swiftly swam in front of him and gently put her hand on his face. "I want you embarrassed, not uncomfortable. Are you alright?"  
He looked her dead in the eyes, and felt his tears finally break out. They mixed with the ambient water, quickly becoming almost imperceptible.  
She grabbed him by the shoulders and, after obtaining his approval, hugged him in comfort. "You can take the rest of the evening off."  
He felt a bit of relief wash away part of his current, confused feelings. "Thank you mistress." The hug continued for a few minutes, his mistress patting him comfortingly on the back.

"I don't mean to pry... well, pry too forcefully, but..." His mistress said as she slowly released her grasp and lowered herself to his face, "It's just the two of us here. No one else has to know. And I won't judge."  
He bit at his fingernail, taking a moment to think. "I don't know where I'd start..."  
"Well, how about with a new name?" She said, raising a finger in the air. "It can just be a nickname if it's too much."  
"But what?" He asked, looking up to her face.  
She grinned another mischievous smile. "Well... Do you know the name of the species your fish half is?"  
He looked down at himself. The neon blue body, the equally neon yellow fin... His eyes jumped back up to her, his cheeks tinting themselves red again. "Oh no you didn't." He said through gritted teeth.  
"Oh, but I did." She crossed her arms, happy to have him react exactly as she wanted again.  
"Oh no you didn't!" He shouted again, in a mix of anger and embarrassment.  
"Is it not to your liking, Damsel?" she asked, putting emphasis on that last word.

"Once I get out of this body I am going to *murder* you." Damsel said. She was livid that her mistress had her in the palm of her hand like that.  
The woman’s answer was a laugh full of smugness and arrogance.


	2. Dubious Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This second chapter was written months after the first one - On the 20th on January 2019. The tone probably shifted a great deal. I haven't gone back to this story since, but it still is in my plans to continue it one day.

Daniel was still pretty confused by the concept of laundry underwater, but he was quite appreciative that the drying step could be skipped.  
With the freshly cleaned laundry ironed and a new dirty set quickly inserted in the washing machine, Daniel rubbed his hands with satisfaction, done with his chores for the time being. After a quick stretch, he decided now was the right time for a bit of a break.  
He swam from room to room with relative ease - one week in this body had done wonders with his adaptable nature- and, once arrived in one of the backrooms, he turned on the computer his mistress had allowed him the use of.  
Heh. Here's another thing that felt like it made little sense underwater. A computer. He already struggled to understand the ones from the surface beyond common knowledge, he was no engineer but had been taught how electricity worked in high school, but the one in front of him was probably as alien as it looked. Waterfolk technology was weird. The least he knew was that it was not powered by eels (sometimes stupid questions just slip out of one's mouth, and turns out cartoons from his childhood didn't have much care for realism), but by water turbines on the roof of his mistress's gigantic house, which was... Placed eerily close from his old, beach-facing home, he'd noticed from a glance through a window the other day. No wonder she'd spied on him. She must've had nothing else to do of her days. It was not an excuse for this kind of behavior, but it did provide an explanation.  
He turned the machine on and a little bubbley noise started to erupt from the back of its chassis, the screen embedded in the wall slowly litting up. It was only now that he noticed how utterly alien the keyboard was, though. Thankfully, it was still the same alphabet and key placement, but it was made from some squishy, pale pink material that slipped under his finger presses. He had to admit it was comfy at least!  
Tippy-tapping away, he was relieved to discover the waterfolks had the same internet as humans, like mistress had implied. He logged into his chatting account and hit up his crossplay server, "The Genderbending Emporium".

* [DanTheMan] has changed their handle to [Daniel]  
[Daniel] Hey guys! How's it going?  
[Kat:3] :eyes: Interesting change there, Daniel...  
[Poolz63] Omg hi dan!! Where have u been??  
[Daniel] Don't tell me you're still keeping track, Kat...  
[Daniel] It's, uh... Last week's been complicated.  
[Kat:3] You know full well if it *actually* annoyed you I'd have stopped long ago. Actually, now that I think about it...  
* Kat:3 adds the fact Dan's not annoyed by the list of clues to the list of clues.  
[Poolz63] Ooo, the list of clues~~  
* Daniel rolls his eyes.  
[Poolz63] So whats its been, stubborn costume that refuses to work out??

He chuckled.

[Daniel] Kind of... The opposite, actually.  
[Daniel] How... Familiar are you with waterfolk?  
[Kat:3] *ears perk up*  
[Poolz63] whats that  
[Daniel] You know, mermaids, seahorse people, squid kids...  
[Poolz63] Ooo, you makin a costume from that game??  
[Daniel] No! No... Waterfolks are a real thing.  
[Kat:3] I see sanity is still not your strong point, Dan.  
[carcinoGeneticist] WOW, WHEN DID DANIEL COME BACK?  
[Kat:3] Can you drop the RP? It's been two days already, I can't take more capslock.  
* [carcinoGeneticist] changed their handle to [AnabelleThePrincess]  
* [AnabelleThePrincess] changed their handle to [AnabelleThePrince(ss)]  
[AnabelleThePrince(ss)] Danny! Hi hi!  
[Daniel] Hi Anabelle! Do you know about waterfolk?  
[AnabelleThePrince(ss)] What's the news?  
[Daniel] They exist and I'm kinda working for one right now.  
[Kat:3] Okay, first you said mermaids were real and I was raising an eyebrow, but now you tell me you have a job?  
[Kat:3] My eyebrows have reached Mars.  
[Poolz63] bye eyebrows!!

He paused for a moment, not really knowing what to do. He didn't expect his friends to trust him immediately, but he really had no idea how to prove his words.

[Daniel] Look, I know it sounds weird but I'm serious.  
[Kat:3] Okay then. Who you're working for then?  
[Daniel] Mistress.

His heart skipped a bit when he realised how naturally this had came out, and he deleted his message immediately.

[Daniel] I don't know her name actually.  
[Daniel] A sea-horse lady that saved my life.  
[Daniel] In exchange for which, I'm her maid.  
[Daniel] Mermaid maid.  
[Daniel] She turned me into a girl somehow.  
[Kat:3] :eyes: :eyes: :eyes:  
[AnabelleThePrince(ss)] Waah, I'm jealous uwu  
[Poolz63] same  
[Kat:3] Seriously if that's how your brain rationalizes your thoughts I'm totally on board with pretending waterfolks exist. Might help you figure yourself out.  
[Daniel] Kat... :(  
* Kat:3 sighs.  
[Kat:3] Okay, okay, I'll take you seriously. I'm still skeptic, but you're my friend. So what's it like being a mermaid?  
[AnabelleThePrince(ss)] Is your mistress pretty?

Oh dammit, Anabelle had seen before he'd deleted. And they'd took it all innocently as always.

[Daniel] NOT*  
[Daniel] NOT MY MISTRESS  
[Daniel] JUST MY EMPLOYER  
[Poolz63] wow you're really into your maid role right now aint u  
[Kat:3] Adorable. :cat_heart_eyes:  
[Daniel] >///////////<  
[Daniel] MY ABILITY TO TAKE ON MY ROLES IS A SUBJECT FOR ANOTHER DAY OKAY  
[AnabelleThePrince(ss)] Again, I'm jealous uwu

A little message lit up in the corner of his screen, informing him Kat had opened a private discussion with him.

[Daniel] Uhh brb guys I think Kat wants to talk with me alone  
[Poolz63] kays  
[AnabelleThePrince(ss)] Talk to you later!

He glanced a last time at the main channel, seeing the discussion move on to Anabelle's last costume, and he looked at what Kat wanted from him.

[Kat:3] Dan. Can you keep a secret?  
[Daniel] Uh... Sure?  
[Daniel] Is this about you thinking I'm not a guy again?  
[Kat:3] No, it's about the waterfolks.  
[Daniel] Look, I know it sounds like a tall tale...

Kat responded before he was done typing his next line.

[Kat:3] No, I know waterfolks exist. I had for years.  
[Daniel] What!??  
[Kat:3] You know there's a reason humans have been kept from knowing about us, right?  
[Daniel] ...Wait, *you're* a waterfolk?  
[Kat:3] Congrats on connecting the two dots, Dan. I'm a catfish. Nya. :3  
[Kat:3] Anyway, do you know the reason why or not?  
[Daniel] No...  
[Kat:3] It's kind of an uncontacted people situation. Except the humans are the uncontacted ones in this case.  
[Kat:3] ...I'm guessing your silence means you don't know what I mean by uncontacted people?  
[Daniel]...Yes...  
[Kat:3] Imagine Mowgli, but extended to an entire tribe or civilisation. Never met any folks from outside their little bubble. If they did, they'd be bombarded with folks from a higher technological level, and you can expect some ugly stuff. War, genocide, whatnot. So to avoid repeating history, humans have decided to let uncontacted people alone, and us waterfolks have done the same with you all.  
[Daniel] So... You want me to never talk about waterfolks again?  
[Kat:3] Actually, no. I want you to not shut up about it. Your technology is nearly caught up with ours nowadays. It's time our civilisations met one another.

He pushed backwards into his seat, feeling uncomfortable.

[Daniel] That's... You're putting a lot of weight on me there...  
[Kat:3] Fwiw, you're not the first contact. There's many folks all around the globe on both sides working for our worlds to meet, I'm just asking you to add your contribution to this whole thing. Okay?  
[Daniel] Uh... Okay. Should we tell the rest of the server you're a waterfolk then?  
[Kat:3] Eh, it's not quite the time yet. I'll do that myself whenever I consider it'd work out.

"Damsel!" She heard her mistress calling her out from the living room. Seems she arrived home from work.

[Daniel] Mistress is here, I'll talk to you later.  
[Kat:3] Wait, before you go, did you really get turned into a mermaid, or are you just using a breather and a costume?  
[Kat:3] Daniel, don't tell me you closed the computer already...  
[Kat:3] Danieeeeeel?  
[Kat:3] God dammit.

Damsel swam ahead to meet her savior, who looked positively messy (was that coral sticking out of her hair?). She proudly brandished a net full of crustaceans. "I did the groceries!"  
"I'll go put them in the fridge." Damsel replied, taking the net from her hands. "Should I prepare the cleaning room for you, mistress?"  
"Oh, that'd be lovely.", the woman in black replied. She took off her jacket, causing Damsel to blush and look away as she moved to the kitchen. "Actually...", her mistress continued with a sultry tone, "Perhaps you could join me in there, Damsel? If you don't feel too self-conscious, that is..."  
Damsel blurted out a few syllables, swimming back at great speed from the kitchen, with a fire in her eyes from her desire to please...  
Daniel paused, found himself blinking a few times. "Wait, did I...Did I really just react like that?"  
His mistress gave him a smug smile, before taking on a more serious tone. "I know you just agreed, but you can still retract your words. Well, more like retract your noises, but you get what I mean."  
He stood still like a deer in the headlights for a couple seconds, his movements only interrupted by the flicking of his tail keeping him stable. "Are... Are you sure you want me in there?"  
"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you with me, Damsel." She closed in and caressed his cheek with the back of her hand.  
Daniel took her hand in his, and lost himself in his thoughts for a moment...  
Damsel closed her eyes and nodded. "Okay."  
Her mistress smiled. "Thank you, Damsel." She removed her hand and started going in the cleaning room's direction with a groan. "Urrgh, I really can't take being this dirty." Damsel trailed behind.


End file.
